Harry Potter und das SchlagsahneAttentat
by Amunet
Summary: Slash Harry x Draco Inhalt: Warum hat Draco plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für Harry? Hat es etwas mit dem neuen Hufflepuff Superstar Martin Goodkin zutun? Und warum rennen ständig Schüler mit Schüsseln voller Schlagsahne durch das Schloss? Die Antwort liegt i
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat

**Story:** Warum hat Draco plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für Harry? Hat es etwas mit dem neuen Hufflepuff Superstar Martin Goodkin zutun? Und warum rennen ständig Schüler mit Schüsseln voller Schlagsahne durch das Schloss? Die Antwort liegt in der Story, wer sie wissen will, sollte die FF lesen. **smile**

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco; Pansy X Ginny (angedeutet), Ron X Hermine (angedeutet)

**Hinweis:** Die FF hat keinen Bezug zu Buch 6, da ich mit der FF schon vor dem Erscheinen von Band 6 angefangen hatte.

**Warnung:** Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern), Lime und Erwähnung Femslash (Liebe zischen Frauen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat**_

Harry saß in der großen Halle, wo er mit Ron und Hermine gerade genüsslich frühstückte, als Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf auftauchte.

„Ich glaube, Pansy will heute mit mir schlafen!"

Kaum gehört, spuckte Ron seinen Saft, an dem er gerade getrunken hatte aus – direkt auf Neville, der das Pech hatte und gegenüber saß.

„WAS?"

Sofort bemerkte Ginny, dass es nicht gut gewesen war, Ron davon zu erzählen, immerhin war es für ihren älteren Bruder schon gewöhnungsbedürftig genug, dass sowohl Ginny als auch Harry dem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt waren. Zudem, und dass war für Ron wohl das Schlimmste, hatten beide nach dem überraschendem Sieg über Voldemort im 7. Schuljahr, anscheinend einen Faible für Slytherins entwickelt.

„Nun ja, Pansy und ich sind noch nicht so weit gegangen und heute habe ich sie zufällig gesehen, als sie eine Schüssel Schlagsahne aus der Küche geholt hat."

„Vielleicht möchte Pansy die Sahne essen", schlug Hermine nüchtern vor.

„Hoffentlich von mir", hauchte Ginny, wobei Ron noch entsetzter dreinblickte.

„Ginny! Bitte! Ich möchte so etwas nicht hören!"

„Dann halt dir die Ohren zu." Damit war für Ginny die Sache erledigt und sie redetet munter weiter: „Also, was denkt ihr? Hab ich gute Chancen heute Abend flachgelegt zu werden?"

„Ähm… Klar warum nicht?" Mehr brachte Hermine nicht hervor. Sie redete nicht sehr gerne über Sex, nun eigentlich redete sie gar nicht über Sex. Hermine war in diesem einen Punkt noch verklemmter als Ron, was auch erklärte, weshalb keiner ihrer Freunde wusste, wie weit die beiden in ihrer Beziehung schon gegangen waren. Selbst Harry wusste nichts, obwohl er Ron und Hermine näher stand als jeder andere.

„Weißt du was, Ginny? Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg heute Abend und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, da vorne kommt der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte", fuhr Harry an die anderen gewandt weiter. Seine grünen Augen hatten soeben Draco entdeckt, der von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert die große Halle betrat. Sein helles Haar schimmerte in dem Sonnenlicht, welches durch die verzauberte Decke fiel und seine grauen Augen funkelten, als sie Harry erblickten. Ohne auf ein Wort seiner Freunde zu warten, stürmte Harry auch schon in Dracos Arme, doch als er ihn küssen wollte, drehte Draco sich von ihm weg.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Nichts, mir ist nur nicht nach küssen zumute."

„Dir ist nicht nach küssen zumute?", Harry war baff, sonst war es immer Draco, der sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit fast überfiel. „Hab ich dich irgendwie verärgert?"

„Nein, es ist nur wie ich gesagt habe – mir ist heute nicht nach küssen."

„Ok, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter belästigen." Harrys Worte klangen ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte er. Sein Temperament war mal wieder am hochkochen, aber er musste sich beherrschen. Das letzte Mal, als er sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war zwischen ihm und Draco ein Streit ausgebrochen, der erst geendet hatte, als Snape aus dem Nebenraum gekommen war und sie mit einem _Silencio_ verflucht hatte. Harry hatte zweierlei Dinge draus gelernt, erstens leg dich niemals mit deinem Freund an, wenn ihr Besuch von dessen Paten habt und zweitens – und das war der wichtigste Teil – küssen war der beste Streitschlichter aller Zeiten. Nachdem sie nicht reden konnten, hatten sie mit wilden Gesten weiter gestritten, bis es Draco offenbar zu dumm geworden war und er Harry am Kragen gepackt und zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herangezogen hatte. Ja, an diese Sache erinnerte sich Harry gerne und besonders daran, dass es nicht nur bei diesem Kuss geblieben war...

„Entschuldigung Harry, aber mir ist heute wirklich nicht besonders nach küssen zumute, aber vielleicht könntest du mich ja heute Abend in meinem Zimmer besuchen?"

„Wenn du meinst." Harry klang nicht sehr begeistert. Er war beleidigt und fühlte sich trotz seiner 17 Jahre gerade eher wie ein kleines Kind, dass sein Lieblingsspielzeug nicht bekommen hatte und - das muss man hier sagen – Draco war sein Lieblingsspielzeug.

„Ach komm schon Harry, stell dich nicht so an."

„Hm, ist schon ok. Sitzt du heute in Zaubertränke wieder neben mir?" Harry war bemüht, nicht mehr zu schmollen.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich habe Zabini versprochen, dass ich heute bei ihm sitze."

„Schade."

„Hey, wir haben doch heute Abend noch alle Zeit der Welt für uns."

„Warum erst heute Abend? Was ist mit heute Mittag?"

„Severus möchte mich sehen."

„Na super." So eben war Harrys Laune bis auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Die gute Laune die er beim Aufstehen gehabt hatte, war verflogen und alles nur, weil sein Freund ihn sträflich vernachlässigte.

„Ich muss weg, bis heute Abend." Und schon war Harry alleine. Geknickt ging er zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Nichts." Harry war jetzt endgültig sauer und füllte sich verlassen.

„Das wird schon wieder, Harry. Du weißt doch, dass Draco viel zu tun hat, seit er Schulsprecher geworden ist."

„Du bist auch Schulsprecherin, Hermine und trotzdem bist du hier."

„Ja, aber ich werde auch nicht den ganzen Abend mit dir verbringen."

„Stimmt", lächelte Harry matt. „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt los, sonst verpassen wir noch eine spannende Stunde von _Geschichte der Zauberei_."

**oooOOOooo**

In der Mittagspause ging Harry ein wenig auf dem das Schlossgelände spazieren. Sein Kopf brummte von Professor Flitwicks Unterricht und seine Stimmung war, dank Dracos Abwesenheit auch nicht gerade die Beste. Aber der eigentliche Grund, weshalb er sich außerhalb des Schlosses herumtrieb, waren Parvati und Lavender, vor denen er erfolgreich geflüchtet war. Seid es offiziell bekannt war, dass Harry und Draco ein Liebespaar waren, versuchten die beiden bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit nähere Einzelheiten über die Beziehung herauszubekommen. Harry wurden dann Fragen über Fragen gestellt. Wie seid ihr zusammengekommen? Stimmt es, dass ihr schon seit zwei Jahren eine Affäre miteinander habt? Habt ihr schon miteinander geschlafen und wer liegt oben? Wechselt ihr euch ab? Wir haben gehört, dass Snape euch bei eueren Spielen zusehen darf – ist da was dran? Solche und noch schlimmere, noch absurdere Fragen musste Harry sich von ihnen anhören. Bisher hatte Harry allerdings Glück und war noch nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen, darauf antworten zu müssen, denn entweder waren sie von jemand Anderem unterbrochen worden, oder er hatte sich mit einem „Keine Zeit, werde erwartet" aus der Situation retten können. Lange würde er aber nicht mehr durchhalten können und Draco war ihm keine große Hilfe was Parvati und Lavender anging. Zum einen war der Slytherin ja nie anwesend, wenn sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn stürzten und zum anderen wurde Draco von den beiden ja auch nicht belästigt. Ein einziges Mal hatten sie sich getraut, Draco auf die Beziehung mit Harry anzusprechen, doch der mörderische Blick, den Draco ihnen daraufhin zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie so eingeschüchtert, dass sie es kein weiteres Mal gewagt hatten.

Die Wahrheit - was ihn und Draco anging - war jedoch alles andere als spannend. Außer ein paar heißen Küssen und etwas Petting war noch nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen und daran merkte man, dass sie beide unter ihrer Berühmtheit litten. In den drei Monaten, die sie nun liiert waren, hatten sie nie sehr viel Zeit für sich alleine gehabt und immer dann, wenn sie alleine waren und sich eine erotische Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, war irgendetwas passiert. Wenn sie bei Draco waren, waren mal Grabbe und Goyle reingestürmt, oder Snape hatte einen Schüler vorbeigeschickt, weil er etwas mit Draco klären musste. Waren sie bei Harry im Gryffindorturm, explodierte mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendein Artikel der Weasley Zwillinge, der ins Schloss geschmuggelt worden war, oder seine Kameraden zwangen sie zu einer Spontan-Party. Trafen sie sich jedoch in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, dann war es nie lange leer und der Raum der Wünsche war meistens schon besetzt. Es war wie verhext!

Aber es gab da noch ein Problem. Harry, der Draco am Anfang etwas zurückgehalten hatte, weil ihm das ganze doch etwas zu schnell ging – immerhin hatte sich ihre Beziehung quasi über Nacht ergeben – hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Draco zu sagen, dass er inzwischen für mehr bereit war. Harry sehnte sich förmlich danach, endlich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, Draco zu sagen, was für Wünsche er hatte, doch auch hier war es, als wäre er verflucht.

Seufzend registrierte Harry das Piepsen seiner Armbanduhr. Es war an der Zeit für ihn zurückzugehen, die erste Zaubertrankstunde würde bald anfangen und er musste noch sein Buch aus dem Turm holen gehen – da sah er ihn. Draco stand nur wenige Meter weiter, teils verborgen hinter einem Baum der dort stand. Harry wollte schon auf seinen Freund zugehen, da bemerkte er, dass Draco nicht alleine war. Martin Goodkin, der neue Superstar aus Hufflepuff, stand bei ihm. Normalerweise hätte Harry ja keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch Martin, knackige 16 Jahre alt, war gerade mal ein Jahrgang unter ihnen und stockschwul. Aber das schlimmste daran war die Tatsache, dass Martin total scharf auf Draco war und daraus kein Geheimnis machte. Es störte den hübschen, braunhaarigen Hufflepuff noch nicht einmal die Bohne, dass Draco bereits einen Freund hatte. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit machte er sich an Draco heran und offenbar hatte er jetzt wieder seine Chance gewittert.

Harry knurrte unbewusst. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Martin das machte und ihm, Harry, somit zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht mehr als Luft war. Gerade als Harry dann doch auf die beiden zugehen wollte, beugte Draco sich zu Martin hinunter und – Harry sah es nicht genau, aber Martins Gesicht sprach Bände - Draco knabberte dem Hufflepuff am Ohrläppchen. Oder küsste er ihm sogar den Nacken? Harrys Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und dann schlug es heftiger als jemals zuvor weiter. Seine Gedärme wirbelten plötzlich durcheinander und ihm wurde schlecht, sehr schlecht. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Es konnte doch nicht? War das der Grund? War das der Grund, weshalb Draco ihn heute Morgen nicht hatte küssen wollen? Hatte er schon jemanden gefunden, der ihn mehr reizte als Harry? Bestimmt hatte Draco schon die Nase voll von ihm. Sie hatten zwar noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber offenbar langweilte Harry Draco bereits so sehr, dass er sich anderweitig umsah. Ja, wahrscheinlich war das sogar die Ursache. Vielleicht hätte er Draco nicht zappeln lassen sollen und ihm längst sagen sollen, dass er zu richtigem Sex bereit war! Aber musste man das überhaupt? Es hieß doch immer, dass **es** passieren würde, wenn beide soweit waren. Zumindest stand das immer in den Teenie-Magazinen, die Dean regelmäßig im ganzen Zimmer verteilte.

Verwirrt, geschockt und mit einer Vielzahl unterschiedlichster Gefühle stolperte Harry zurück ins Schloss. Er wusste nicht, wohin er lief, in seinem Kopf raste immer noch alles durcheinander. Die Schüler, die an ihm vorbei gingen, nahm er nicht war. Nur durch Nebelschleier bekam er mit, dass verwunderte Blicke ihm folgten. Harry wollte plötzlich nur noch weg. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, immer noch auf den Boden stierend, da er niemandem ins Gesicht sehen wollte oder konnte und dann machte es Rumps!

Harry taumelte und fiel von der Wucht des Aufpralls zurück und landete auf seinem Hintern. Benommen schüttelte er seinen Kopf und blickte auf – etwas was er lieber nicht getan hätte, denn vor ihm stand, in voller Größe, Snape.

„Potter, können Sie nicht aufpassen?"

„Ich…", murmelte Harry, „es tut mir leid."

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen, oder soll ich das hier als Angriff auf einen Lehrkörper bewerten?"

„Bitte?" fragte Harry. Er konnte Snape nicht folgen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch wie Matsch an und es wurde noch schlimmer. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Potter, was ist nur mit Ihnen los?"

Die Frage Snapes riss ihn jetzt endgültig aus seinem Dämmerzustand und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und antwortete: „Nichts, Professor. Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht in Sie hineinrennen." Snape verengte seine Augen und fokussierte Harrys. Harry konnte seinen Blick gerade noch abwenden, bevor Snape seine Legilimentikfähigkeiten bei ihm einsetzten konnte.

„Kommen Sie mit Potter, der Unterricht hat schon angefangen." Damit drehte Snape Harry um und schob ihn in Richtung Klassenzimmer. „Übrigens Potter, das macht fünf Punkte Abzug, weil sie zu spät gekommen sind", sagte Snape, dabei vollständig ignorierend, dass auch er unpünktlich war.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Zaubertrankunterricht verlief für Harry viel zu langsam. Zum einen, weil Zaubertränke für ihn immer dahin schlich und zum anderen, weil er, kaum, dass er den Raum betreten hatte, Draco gesehen hatte. Draco saß neben Zabini und unterhielt sich fröhlich mit dem farbigen Jungen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Ob Draco wohl auch etwas mit Zabini hatte? Doch lange konnte er den Blick nicht auf Draco halten, da Snape ihn nach vorne bugsierte und ihm einen Einzeltisch direkt neben sein Lehrerpult zauberte. Heute war wirklich nicht Harrys Tag, erst die Sache mit Draco und jetzt auch noch Snapes _Fürsorge_.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, Harrys Zaubertrank hoffnungslos verloren und er sich eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich verkrümeln wollte, tauchte Snape direkt vor ihm auf.

„Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben noch." Und an die anderen gewandt fuhr er fort. „Sie können jetzt gehen."

„Was bedrückt Sie Mr. Potter?" wollte Snape wissen, kaum dass der letzte Schüler gegangen war und die Türe geschlossen war.

„Nichts."

„Das heißt – Nichts, Sir – Potter. Wann lernen Sie endlich, dass man ältere Menschen mit Respekt anspricht?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, wir zwei hatten in der Vergangenheit unsere Probleme miteinander, aber wenn Sie Probleme mit meinem Patensohn haben, können Sie gerne mit mir reden."

„Professor, ich sag es ja nur äußerst ungern, aber selbst wenn ich mit Draco Probleme hätte, wären Sie der letzte dem ich davon erzählen würde." Harry lächelte scheinheilig.

„In Ordnung, Potter, ich verstehe, aber ich gebe Ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat. Manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so wie sie scheinen und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich mich dazu verleiten lasse, Ihnen noch zusätzliche Hausaufgaben aufzugeben."

**oooOOOooo**

Manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so wie sie scheinen… Was zum Teufel hatte Snape damit gemeint? Wusste er etwas, von dem Harry nichts wusste? Manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so wie sie scheinen… Harry ging dieser Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, während er zurück zum Gryffindorturm ging.

Ein Lachen ließ ihn aufhorchen und neugierig um die nächste Ecke gucken. Was er entdeckte, war eine kleine Gruppe Ravenclaws, dritter Jahrgang oder so und in ihren Händen hielten sie eine riesige Schüssel Schlagsahne.

„Merkwürdig", dachte Harry, der noch nie zuvor Schüler mit Schlagsahne durch Hogwarts hatte gehen sehen und rechnetet man Pansy mit, die von Ginny gesehen worden war, dann wäre es ja schon die zweite Schüssel, die an diesem Tag im Umlauf war. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf - das hatte bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten.

Als Harry allerdings zwei Korridore weiter auf eine Schülertraube Hufflepuffs stieß, die gleich drei Schlagsahneschüsseln dabei hatten, wunderte er sich schon. In all der Zeit, die er jetzt schon in der magischen Welt verbracht hatte, war ihm niemals etwas ähnliches aufgefallen. Es war merkwürdig und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die halbe Schule gleichzeitig eine immense Lust auf Sahne verspürte. Davon abgesehen, gab es regelmäßig jeden Mittag und Abend, wenn der Nachtisch auf den Haustischen erschien, Sahne zu den Kuchen. Vorsichtshalber nahm er sich aber schon mal vor, Hermine davon zu erzählen – nicht, dass er noch einen speziellen Tag in Hogwarts verpasste, weil er immer noch nicht _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen hatte.

Harry war noch nicht richtig durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame geklettert, als er auch schon am Arm gepackt und von Ginny in eine Ecke neben dem Kamin gezogen wurde.

„Die Sahne war nicht für mich!"

„Was?" fragte Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Ginny gerade von ihm wollte.

„Pansy! Die Sahne von heute morgen? Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ähm…"

„Oh Harry, das ist so unfair! Ich war gerade bei Pansy und weil sie sich so benommen hat wie immer, hab ich sie gefragt, ob sie nicht eine Überraschung für mich hätte."

„Und?"

„Und? Sie sagte Nein! Wie kann sie nur? Als Goyle sie kurz gerufen hat, hab ich mich in ihrem ganzen Zimmer umgesehen, da war nirgends eine Spur von der Schlagsahne. Glaubst du, ich hab mich geirrt?"

„Ginny…"

„Bestimmt haben Grabbe und Goyle die Sahne gefressen und jetzt wird Pansy mich nicht mehr überraschen, weil die Hauselfen ihr keine neue mehr geben."

„Wenn du meinst…" Harry wusste nicht genau, weshalb Ginny ihn hergezerrt hatte, wenn sie sich alle Fragen selbst beantwortete.

„Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass ganz schön viele Leute mit Sahne rumlaufen?" Harry witterte seine Chance, wenn hier etwas vor sich ging, wusste Ginny bestimmt Bescheid, sie hatte doch immer so gute Kontakte.

„Nö, wieso?"

„Ach, nichts, schon gut. Sag mal, hast du Ron und Hermine gesehen?"

Plötzlich setzte Ginny ein breites Grinsen auf. „Du kannst die beiden jetzt nicht stören, die sind _beschäftigt_, wenn du verstehst."

„Du meinst?"

„Ja. Sie haben sich vor einer halben Stunde in eurem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt und Neville damit gedroht seiner Großmutter zu erzählen, dass er eine Affäre mit einem älteren Lehrer hat, falls er den Raum betreten sollte."

„So ernst ist es den beiden?"

„Offensichtlich?"

„Und was mach ich jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung, bleib doch bei mir und hilf mir zu überlegen, wie ich Pansy rum bekomme."

„Nein, danke."

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und beschloss, die zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen zu nutzen, indem er mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen anfing. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen zwei Aufsätze aufgegeben und wenn er damit fertig war, konnte er gleich mit Zaubertränke anfangen, da er sich nicht wieder mit Snape anlegen wollte.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe die FF hat euch bis jetzt gefallen und freue mich schon auf euere Kommentare. **smile** Liebe Grüße euere Amunet.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat

**Story:** Warum hat Draco plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für Harry? Hat es etwas mit dem neuen Hufflepuff Superstar Martin Goodkin zutun? Und warum rennen ständig Schüler mit Schüsseln voller Schlagsahne durch das Schloss? Die Antwort liegt in der Story, wer sie wissen will, sollte die FF lesen. **smile**

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco; Pansy X Ginny (angedeutet), Ron X Hermine (angedeutet)

**Hinweis:** Die FF hat keinen Bezug zu Buch 6, da ich mit der FF schon vor dem Erscheinen von Band 6 angefangen hatte.

**Warnung:** Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern), Lime und Erwähnung Femslash (Liebe zischen Frauen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an meine lieben Reviewer **Sugarli**, **teufelchen-netty**, **Feuerengelchen / Yuria of Fire **(Süße, du brauchst mir nicht immer zwei Kommis schreiben, aber Danke. **smile**), **Tinuviel-**, **Puck **(wenn meine Humorvolle Story so ungewohnt ist, sollte ich vielleicht öfter mal was Humorvolles schreiben. **smile**), **Nanashi**, **Alraune **(was Neville angeht, bleibt es bei der Andeutung, aber irgendwann werde ich mal eine Snape x Neville schreiben. Dieses Pärchen hat es mir irgendwie angetan. **drop**), **Witchcraft **(Harry und Draco mitten im Geschehen? Niemals!XD), **mi-chan** (vielen Dank für die frohen Ostern, ich hoffe der Osterhase war fleißig bei dir **smile**) und **Justine-Chan**(so kreativ bin ich gar nicht, wenn ich mir die FFs anderer Autoren ansehe. **drop**)

Und jetzt noch eine Mitteilung an die lieben Schwarzleser von – Ich sehe euch! Es wäre lieb gewesen, wenn die fünf unbekannten Leser, die meine Story auf ihrer Favoritenliste bzw. mich auf ihre Autoralertliste gesetzt haben, mir auch kein kleines Kommi geschrieben hätten.

Nichts desto trotz wünsche ich allen Lesern (ja, auch den Schwarzlesern **smile**) viel Spaß mit Kapitel zwei.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat**_

**Kapitel 2**

Über seinen Hausaufgaben brütend verging die Zeit für Harry sehr schnell. Besonders Zaubertränke forderte seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Snape hatte sich wieder einmal etwas sehr spezielles ausgedacht, um seine Schüler zu foltern. Harry war so konzentriert, dass er es nicht bemerkte, als sich jemand hinter ihn stellte.

„So fleißig, Harry?" Hermine und Ron waren gekommen. Kritisch beugte er seine beiden Freunde und suchte. Nachdem er jedoch auch bei der zweiten gründlichen Musterung keine Veränderung wie zerwühlte Haare, gerötete Wangen und schlecht sitzende Kleidung gefunden hatte, musste er fragen.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte Hermine.

„Nichts?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", sagte Ron.

„Aber Ginny hat erzählt, ihr zwei würdet…"

„WAS? Wie kommt Ginny darauf?", stieß Hermine pikiert aus.

„Sie hat gemeint, ihr hättet Neville gedroht."

„Ach das", sagte Ron, „das war nur, weil wir mal etwas ungestört sein wollten. Man ist hier ja nie wirklich alleine. Vielleicht solltest du das auch Mal mit Draco machen. Wir haben auf jeden Fall nur ein bisschen gekuschelt…"

„Ron!" Das war Hermine.

„….und uns unterhalten."

„Unterhalten?" hakte Harry nach.

„Ja!" bestätigte Hermine.

„Äh… ok."

„Hey Harry, eigentlich sind wir nur hier, weil wir dich fragen wollten, ob du mit zum Abendessen kommst. Es wäre Zeit."

„Schon so spät? Ja, klar, ich räum nur noch kurz ein Zeug weg."

Drei Minuten später machten sich die drei Gryffindors auf den Weg zur großen Halle und zu Harrys größter Erleichterung sah er unterwegs keine Schüsseln mit Schlagsahne. Überhaupt, er sah gar keine Schüsseln mehr und darüber war er froh, wahrscheinlich waren dass doch nur dumme Zufälle gewesen. Weshalb brauchte die halbe Welt auch Schlagsahne?

In der großen Halle selbst war alles wie immer. Alle hatten eine gute Stimmung, außer Ginny, die sichtlich finster dreinblickte. Harry war klar, dass Ginny noch immer nicht eingefallen war, wie sie Pansy ins Bett locken konnte. Und Ginnys Stimmung war so düster, dass keiner es wagte, sie anzusprechen. Auf Ron und Hermines fragende Blicke schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Er würde es ihnen später erklären. Automatisch glitt sein Augenmerk über den Slytherintisch, doch Draco war noch nicht da. Harry fand das komisch, Draco war eigentlich immer einer der ersten am Tisch. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen aß er weiter, doch sein Appetit war ihm so ziemlich vergangen, da er an die Szene vom Nachmittag dachte. Martin Goodkin und Draco… Nein, Harry wollte es nicht glauben, Draco war ihm bestimmt treu. Er musste sich einfach geirrt haben, doch um es genau zu wissen, musste er wohl oder übel mit Draco reden. Zum Glück waren sie heute Abend ja eh verabredet. Ein paar Minuten später betrat Draco die Halle und um Harrys Laune einen weiteren Sturzflug zu verpassen, hing Richard Johnson an Dracos Arm.

Harrys Puls sackte ab. Erst Martin Goodkin und Blaise Zabini und jetzt auch noch Richard Johnson, der neue 15-Jährige Ravenclaw Treiber, der bei Mädchen und Jungen wegen seines groß gewachsenen Körpers und den – für sein Alter – recht stark ausgeprägten Muskeln beliebt war. Harry hatte schon persönlich mitbekommen, wie Mädchen aus seinem eigenen Jahrgang von Richard geschwärmt hatten, aber leider – und das hatte er auch mitbekommen – war der schöne Richard schwul.

„Was hast du, Harry?" fragte Ron, da Harry, ohne es zu bemerken, geknurrt hatte.

„Nichts", log er.

Ron, dessen Blick Harrys gefolgt war, brachte nur ein „Oh." heraus.

„Ist schon gut Ron, wahrscheinlich reden die beiden nur über Quidditch."

„Nach Quidditch sieht mir das aber nicht aus", warf Hermine ein und tatsächlich, Johnson blickte zu Draco mit eindeutig verklärten Augen und geröteten Wangen auf.

„Macht euch keinen Kopf, Draco ist mir treu." Allerdings sagte Harry das weniger um Ron und Hermine zu überzeugen, sondern sich selbst.

Das Abendessen war für Harry jetzt endgültig gelaufen. Auch als Draco sich von Johnson verabschiedet hatte, zum Slytherintisch gegangen war und sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle gesetzt hatte, brodelte es in Harry noch. Draco hatte nicht zu ihm rüber gesehen. Normalerweise tat er das immer! Es war ein stilles Abkommen zwischen ihnen, dass sie bei jeder Mahlzeit Blickkontakt miteinander aufnahmen, doch dieses Mal war da nichts. Über Harrys Stirn zogen sich schon unansehnliche Falten, weil er vor Ärger darüber seine Augenbrauen fest zusammen presste. Sein Kiefer knirschte, weil er sich total verspannte und jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Draco in sich aufnahm. Es war soweit. Harry war eifersüchtig! Endgültig und ohne Chance dieses Gefühl zu lindern. Eigentlich war es ja gar nicht Harrys Art, aber heute schien sich die Welt, schienen alle schwulen Jungs der Welt, sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Er würde schon nach rausbekommen, was Draco ihm verheimlichte.

Nach dem Essen wollten Ron und Hermine gleich wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm, da sie dank ihrer Unterhaltung vom Nachmittag noch keine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, doch Harry, der weiterhin Draco fokussierte, erfand irgendeine absurde Ausrede und verschwand im Getümmel. Er wollte wissen, was Draco machte und ob er sich vielleicht mit einem der anderen Jungs irgendwo traf. Zwar wollte er nicht glauben, dass Draco wirklich etwas mit Goodkin, Zabini oder Johnson hatte, aber die Ungewissheit nagte heftig an ihm. Zu dumm war lediglich, dass er seinen Tarnumhang nicht holen konnte, doch er hatte Angst, dass er Draco dann aus den Augen verlieren würde und selbst wenn er die Karte der Rumtreiber in die Hand nahm, wusste er nicht, was Draco in der Zwischenzeit schon alles gemacht hatte. Nein, heute würde er sich auf die altmodische Art an die Verfolgung machen.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Viertelstunde später war Harry um die Erfahrung reicher, dass Draco wohl doch einen Geheimgang kannte, der nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber verzeichnet und Harry somit unbekannt war. Als Harry nämlich einer Gruppe Gryffindor Erstklässler ausweichen musste, war Draco verschwunden. Verärgert war er den Korridor entlang gerannt, doch hatte er um die nächste Biegung weder Drago gesehen, noch etwas entdeckt, das der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang sein könnte. Harry konnte sich jedoch gut vorstellen, dass der vermeintliche Gang genauso verborgen war, wie der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum – nämlich als unscheinbare Wand. Fluchend hatte er sich dann doch noch auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm gemacht und wäre beinahe in Zabini gerannt.

„Pass doch auf, Potter."

„Ups, entschuldige."

„Ja, ja, ist schon gut." Und da sah er es. Zabini hatte eine große Schüssel Schlagsahne in den Armen.

„Sag mal, für was brauchst du denn die ganze Sahne?"

„Die ist zum essen, für was sonst?"

„Du alleine? Die ganze Schüssel?"

„Nicht, dass es dich was anginge, Potter, aber natürlich ist die nicht für mich alleine."

„Wer isst denn mit?"

„Potter, nerv nicht!"

„Komm sag schon", probierte es Harry erneut.

„Wirklich Potter, das geht dich nichts an. Such dir jemand anderen, dem du auf den Besen steigen kannst." Und mit diesen Worten ließ Zabini Harry stehen. Harry zögerte nicht lange – er folgte Zabini. Wenn er schon Draco verloren hatte, dann wollte er wenigstens herausfinden, was an der Schlagsahnesache dran war.

Die Verfolgung erwies sich zum Glück als nicht ganz so schwierig wie die von Draco. Zabini nahm nämlich keine große Acht auf sein Umfeld und bekam von daher nichts mit. Kein einziges Mal drehte er sich um, selten reagierte er auf die Grüße, die ihm vorbeilaufende Slytherins entgegenbrachten, er war offenbar die meiste Zeit tief in Gedanken. Allerdings wurde Harry aus Zabinis Route nicht schlau. Sie liefen erst in Richtung Kerker, dann machte Zabini einen scharfen Knick in einen Gang nach rechts, ging somit wieder zurück in Richtung Große Halle. Als Harry bereits dachte, Zabini wolle sich dort mit ein paar Freunden treffen, wechselte er abermals den Weg und stieg die Treppen Richtung Ravenclawturm hoch. Langsam taten Harry schon die Beine weh und auf offenem Feld wäre es für Zabini - wenn er sich denn doch mal umdrehte - kein Problem Harry zu ertappen. Mit jedem Schritt den Harry machte wurde das Gefühl, dass hier etwas faul war, stärker. Die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts hatten ihn genug geprägt, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass sein Instinkt in eindeutig warnte.

Nach über einer halben Stunde gelangte Zabini endlich an seinem Ziel an. Wäre Harry nicht schon dort gewesen und könnte er sich an die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten nicht so gut erinnern, hätte er aufgrund des ellenlangen Irrweges nicht mehr gewusst, wo er war. Doch es war eindeutig die Tür vom Vertrauensschülerbad, vor welcher Zabini nun stand. Hinter Boris versteckt beobachtete Harry gespannt, was nun passieren würde.

Tock.

Tock, Tock.

Tock.

Offenbar hatte Zabini, mit wem auch immer, ein Klopfzeichen vereinbart. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und schlanke, porzellanfarbene Hände zogen den Slytherin in das Bad hinein. Vorsichtig schlich Harry zur inzwischen wieder verschlossenen Tür hin und presste sein Ohr fest an das Holz, doch er konnte nur ein tuscheln von Stimmen ausmachen. Gerade als er dabei war, seinen Zauberstab aus der rechten Hosentasche zu ziehen und sich innig Langziehohren wünschte, bemerkte er, dass Schritte auf ihn zukamen. Harry schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich wieder hinter Boris dem Bekloppten zu verstecken, als eine bunte Gruppe schwatzender Zweitklässler auftauchte und als sich diese wieder entfernt hatten, sah er nur noch, wie Zabini aus dem Badezimmer schlüpfte und in Richtung Slytherinkerker ging.

Es war zum Haare raufen, aber Harry wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Er schlich sich wieder zur Tür und machte das Klopfzeichen nach. Gespannt wartete er darauf, was passieren würde, doch es tat sich nichts. Kein Mucks war von der anderen Seite zu hören und frustriert schnaubte der Gryffindor auf. Wohl oder übel musste er Hermine das Passwort abquatschen und heute Nacht noch einmal nachsehen. Draco würde er dann nur kurz besuchen können, aber nachdem Harry eh sauer auf seinen Freund war, geschah ihm das ganz Recht. Mit ziemlich düsterer Laune machte sich nun auch Harry auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Ach ja und schon ist Kapitel 2 zu Ende. **smileuuu** Und was denkt ihr? Seht ihr da unten den Review Bottom? Da bitte draufklicken und mir euere Meinung sagen. **lächel** Bis denn dann euere Amunet.

PS: Falls ihr euch wundert weshalb Harry, Hermine und nicht Ron wegen dem Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad angesprochen hat – Ich dachte es könnte zur Abwechslung mal nett sein. **smile**

PPS: Das dritte und letzte Kapitel gibt es dann in ein paar Tagen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat

**Story:** Warum hat Draco plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für Harry? Hat es etwas mit dem neuen Hufflepuff Superstar Martin Goodkin zutun? Und warum rennen ständig Schüler mit Schüsseln voller Schlagsahne durch das Schloss? Die Antwort liegt in der Story, wer sie wissen will, sollte die FF lesen. **smile**

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco; Pansy X Ginny (angedeutet), Ron X Hermine (angedeutet)

**Hinweis:** Die FF hat keinen Bezug zu Buch 6, da ich mit der FF schon vor dem Erscheinen von Band 6 angefangen hatte.

**Warnung:** Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern), Lime und Erwähnung Femslash (Liebe zischen Frauen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews geht an **Feuerengelchen** (du bist so kawaii ), an **Alraune** (Ich hoffe deine Fragen werden in diesem Kapitel gelöst), an **Vivianne** (kann verstehen weshalb du die FF in einem Rutsch lesen möchtest, aber für einen Oneshot ist sie zu lang geworden. °°), an **coeur-du-jour**, an **zhara**, an **Tinuviel-**, an **Noreia18** (auf deine Ginny und Pansy Frage wirst du keine Antwort bekommen – Sorry), an **bienchen**, an **Sugarli**, an **Puck** (Ich fürchte deine Reviews, weil du mich immer so leicht durchschaust und ich liebe sie, weil du ein sehr aufmerksamer Leser bist .), an **Ionsan**, an **Lorelei**, an **Witchcraft** (Du bist gut, sehr gut und gleich wirst du wissen, welche deiner Theorien zutrifft. **grins**), an **kosmiclady**, an **Danica** (ein Schwarzleser outet sich. **smile**), an **Nivael** (Du bist Schuld, das ich doch noch ein Lemon geschrieben habe. **grins**), an **KittyCat** (Ich hab dich nicht vergessen) und an **Silithiel**(War ich schnell genug?).

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter und das Schlagsahne-Attentat**_

**Kapitel 3**

Von Hermine das Passwort zu bekommen, hatte sich als schier unmöglich herausgestellt, da Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund schweigen wollte. Erst als Harry ihr von der wahrscheinlichen Untreue Dracos erzählte, bekam seine Freundin Mitleid mit ihm und verriet ihm das Passwort. Hermine allerdings, und Ron merkwürdigerweise auch, bestanden darauf, dass Harry zuerst bei Draco vorbei gehen sollte. Harry, der das sowieso vorhatte, war damit auch einverstanden, doch er fragte sich, ob seine Freunde nicht etwas wussten, das ihm entgangen war. Er fühlte praktisch, dass Hermine und Ron ihm etwas verheimlichten und als er mit dem Rest seiner Hausaufgaben weiter machte, kamen ihm die Blicke seiner Kameraden merkwürdig vor. Colin Creevey errötete, als Harrys Blick ihn streife, Neville ließ seine Teetasse fallen und Lavender Brown malte ihrer Freundin Parvati einen Clownsmund mit dem Lippenstift. So langsam aber sicher war Harry froh, wenn er in sein Bett konnte, denn heute war wirklich ein komischer Tag.

Mit den Hausaufgaben war er dann doch recht schnell fertig, da er sich überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte und es schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Er ging noch einmal in sein Zimmer, um die Bücher wegzuräumen. Seamus und Dean saßen auf Nevilles Bett, das direkt am Fenster stand und tauschten Zaubererkarten, während die Schokofrösche den armen Trevor umlagerten.

„Hey Harry, wohin geht's?", frage Seamus, als Harry schon wieder an der Tür war.

„Zu Draco." Kam ihm das nur so vor, oder hatten Seamus und Dean eben anzügliche Blicke getauscht? „Warum?"

„Ach nur so. Viel Spaß noch." Da war es! Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf Seamus Gesicht geschlichen, das Harry eindeutig verriet, woran der Junge bei seinem Besuch bei Draco dachte. Er seufzte, wenn es doch nur einmal so wäre. Mürrisch ging Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er gekonnt die merkwürdigen Anwandlungen seiner Hausgenossen ignorierte und kletterte durch das Bild der Fetten Dame.

Auf dem Weg zum Slytherinkerker fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr auf und er war auch sehr erleichtert darüber. Vereinzelt traf er noch einige Schüler, aber keiner von ihnen trug Schüsseln mit Sahne oder benahm sich anderweitig seltsam. Die kalte, steinerne Wand, die zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte, erreichte Harry für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er würde Draco jetzt wohl auf die Sache mit Martin Goodkin ansprechen müssen, denn er konnte den Gedanken, dass Draco ihn eventuell betrog, nicht ertragen.

Er klopfte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er drinnen Geräusche hörte und die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Potter, was willst du?" Parkinson stand vor ihm.

„Ich möchte zu Draco."

„Der ist nicht da."

„Weißt du, wo er ist?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Weißt du wenigstens, wann er wieder kommt?"

„Vielleicht."

„Parkinson", knurrte Harry.

„Potter", säuselte sie höhnisch zurück.

„Reiz mich bitte nicht, ich bin so schon schlecht gelaunt."

„Verstehst du gar keinen Spaß mehr?"

„Pansy! Bitte."

„Spielverderber."

„Gibst du mir jetzt noch eine ordentliche Antwort, oder muss ich Ginny erst erzählen, an wen du deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hast?" Harry grinste boshaft. Die Tatsache, dass er Parkinson - zwei Monate bevor sie mit Ginny zusammengekommen war - in flagranti mit Luna Lovegood erwischt hatte, musste doch zu etwas gut gewesen sein, immerhin hatte er diesen Anblick Tage lang nicht verkraften können und Draco hatte viel Geschick an den Tag legen müssen, damit er abgelenkt war und es verdrängen konnte.

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Sicher? Ich mir nicht, ich könnte es so ganz aus versehen Ginny sagen…"

„Na schön", gab Pansy auf, „ich soll dir von Draco sagen, du sollst noch fünf Minuten warten, er ist gleich da."

„Danke."

Als Pansy die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Harry auf den kalten Boden und wartete. Fünf Minuten gingen und kamen. Zehn Minuten verstrichen und als der Zeiger auf seiner Uhr bedrohlich auf eine Viertelstunde Wartezeit kroch, stand Harry wieder auf. Gerade wollte er noch mal klopfen, als Draco aus dem Syltheringemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Na endlich!", maulte Harry.

„Oh, sind wir heute gereizt, Mr. Potter?"

„Draco!", knurrte Harry tatsächlich gereizt und sah sich daraufhin seinen Freund genauer an. Sein Herz machte einen Sturzflug Richtung Boden, um gleich darauf in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder hochzuschnellen und einen Salto nach dem anderen zu schlagen. Draco sah heiß aus. Nein, er sah mehr als heiß aus und Harry jagte es abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Draco trug ein noch stärker Körperbetontes Outfit als gewöhnlich und Harrys Phantasie spielte bei diesem Anblick verrückt. Sein wunderschönes Haar umschmeichelte in seidigen Strähnen sein Gesicht und Harry konnte den Impuls dieses Haar zu berühren nur mit Mühe widerstehen.

„Hast du...", wollte Harry wissen, „Hast du dich für mich so sexy gemacht?" Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, klang seine Stimme äußerst unsicher. Sie war rau und brüchig und mehr denn je fühlte sich Harry von dem Sexappell seines Freundes überrannt.

Statt zu antworten, ging Draco auf Harry zu und drängte ihn an die kalte Steinwand des Korridors.

„Was meinst du, Harry?" Draco drängte seinen Körper näher an Harry, so dass sie sich fast berührten und sein Gesicht glitt nur wenige Millimeter an Harrys vorbei, um ihm weiter mit dieser erotischen Stimme ins Ohr zu säuseln. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde extra für dich zwei Stunden im Bad verbringen, um meinen Körper zu waschen und in Schale zu werfen? Das ich mein Haar extra für dich mit diesem Kräutershampoo aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad wasche, weil du diesen Geruch so liebst? Dass ich mir für dich ebenso Mühe gebe, wie ein Mädchen, das zu seinem ersten Date geht? Denkst du das?"

Harry zitterte. Die akute körperliche Nähe zu Draco raubte ihm fast den Atem und Harry hatte Dracos Worte kaum folgen können, denn er roch tatsächlich nach Harrys Lieblingsshampoo, doch was Draco nicht wusste war, dass dieses Shampoo nur an ihm so gut roch. Außerdem machte dieses Shampoo Dracos Haar noch feiner und zarter als es ohnehin schon war und Harry liebte es, mit seinen Finger in diesem Haar zu spielen.

„Hm, Potter, was ist?", wisperte Draco Harry ins Ohr und der warme Atem erschien wie eine sinnliche Liebkosung.

„Ich weiß nicht", stieß Harry unsicher und peinlich piepsig hervor.

„Dann lass mich dir die Antwort geben... Ja." Dracos Antwort war auch gleichzeitig der Beginn eines unglaublichen Kusses. Er raubte Harry mit diesem Angriff den letzten Funken Denkvermögens, umso brutaler erschien es diesem, als Draco den Kuss abrupt beendete.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Verwirrt und mit einem Körper, der sich sehnsüchtig nach den Liebkosungen Dracos verzerrte, ließ sich Harry von Draco mitziehen. Er bekam von dem langen Weg, den sie zurück legten kaum etwas mit, da seine Gedanken noch wie betäubt waren – Dracos Kuss war einfach umwerfend gewesen. Umso mehr erstaunte es Harry, als er plötzlich die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten sah. Abrupt kam er wieder zu Verstand und als Draco ihn die wenigen Meter bis zum Vertrauensschülerbad zog, war er endgültig überrumpelt. Was ging hier vor? Würde er jetzt herausfinden, was es mit der Schlagsahne auf sich hatte? Und hatte Draco etwas damit zu tun?

„Ok, Harry, schließ jetzt bitte deine Augen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich eine Überraschung für dich habe."

Dracos Grinsen war Harry fast unheimlich, aber er tat, was sein Freund sich von ihm wünschte. Er hörte, wie Draco das Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad flüsterte und ließ sich dann behutsam von Draco hineinführen. Harrys Herz klopfte furchtbar schnell und heftig.

„Bleib hier stehen und beweg dich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da und bitte erschrick jetzt nicht."

Harry nickte. Ein Zauber streifte seinen Körper, und er konnte spüren, wie er sich viel leichter fühlte, viel... entblößter. Hätte er Draco nicht versprochen, sich nicht zu bewegen, hätte er nun seinen Körper abgetastet. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, doch er hatte das peinliche Gefühl, dass Draco ihn nackt gezaubert hatte. Harry bemerkte es kaum, doch schon die Vorstellung daran genügte, ihn zutiefst erröten zu lassen.

Draco kam wieder zurück und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte Draco.

„Nicht oft genug."

„Dann sage ich es dir eben noch mal. Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry hätte an dieser Stelle gerne gefragt, was er dann mit Martin Goodkin, Richard Johnson und Blaise Zabini zu tun hatte, doch er wollte die Stimmung nicht kaputt machen.

„Komm, Harry", sagte Draco und führte ihn weiter in den Raum hinein. Unter seinen Füßen konnte Harry etwas weiches spüren, das sich irgendwie wie frische Blätter anfühlte und jetzt wo er es dachte, fiel ihm auch der Geruch im Raum auf. Es roch irgendwie nach Natur, nach Wiese und nach Draco. Er liebte den Geruch. Aber je weiter er mit Draco ging, umso mehr stieg ihm noch ein anderer Duft in die Nase. Etwas süßes, das Harry nicht einordnen konnte, das aber das Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Pass auf, hier ist eine Stufe", sagte Draco, welcher nun vor Harry stand und ihn ein paar Stufen hinunterführte. Harry konnte sich denken, dass Draco ihn in die große Badewanne des Raumes dirigierte, doch als er zwei Stufen gegangen war, konnte er kein Wasser fühlen. Es war etwas anderes, etwas cremiges und kühles. Instinktiv öffnete er seine Augen, doch Draco war schneller und versperrte ihm die Sicht.

„Noch nicht, Wildkätzchen, noch nicht." Harry schauderte. Draco hatte ihm noch nie einen Kosenamen gegeben. Dann stand Harry komplett im Becken. Diese Substanz, welche seinen Körper umgab, fühlte sich nicht übel, aber vollkommen ungewohnt an.

„Draco, kann ich meine Augen jetzt öffnen?"

„Eine Sekunde noch", kam die Antwort und Draco nahm wieder die Position hinter Harry ein und schmiegte sich fest an Harry Rücken, während er gleichzeitig die Hüfte von selbigem umschlang. „Jetzt darfst du."

Harry öffnete die Augen und was er sah, machte ihn sprachlos. Der Raum, der Harry so gut vertraut war, war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Das Licht war gedämmt, nun eigentlich waren sämtliche Fackeln aus und einzig eine Unzahl von Kerzen in verschiedenen Größen und Formen erhellte den Raum. Manche von ihnen warfen Flammen in blau oder grün Tönen, doch die meisten loderten rötlich und gelb. Harry selbst fand sich wie vermutet in dem Becken wieder, in dem er einst das Rätsel des goldenen Ei gelöst hatte. Die merkwürdig cremige Substanz, in der er sich befand, entpuppte sich als Sahne. Schöne weiße Sahne, in der mit einem Rot funkelnden Zauber ein Herz gezeichnet war und in diesem Herz stand sein und Dracos Name. Harry war baff. Er war überwältigt. Der ganze Raum strahlte eine verführerische Romantik aus und diese Romantik war ausschließlich für seine Person gedacht. Wen interessierte da noch Goodkin, Johnson oder Zabini? Bei solch einer Liebeserklärung kam ihm seine Eifersucht fast schon lächerlich vor.

„Draco…", hauchte er, unfähig seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt meine Überraschung. Ich dachte mir, da du das süßeste in meinem Leben bist, hast du dir eine ebenso süße Überraschung verdient. Außerdem", meinte Draco, „habe ich auch meinen Nutzen davon." Sanft verteilte Draco etwas Sahne auf Harrys Nacken und seine Lippen küssten sie wieder hinfort. Harry stöhnte. Ja, an diesem Geschenk konnte er sich durchaus erfreuen.

Draco brachte Harry dazu, sich hinzusetzten und während Harrys Körper von der Sahne umhüllt wurde, setzte sich Draco auf Harrys Schoss. Zuerst zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher küsste Draco Harry, und gleichzeitig wanderten seine Hände, über Harrys Körper, was diesem deutliche Reaktionen hervorlockte. Harrys Puls raste und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er hier und jetzt die Chance hatte, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen, dass sie jetzt die Gelegenheit hatten, miteinander zu schlafen und Harry wollte es. Er war soweit, doch wie sollte er es Draco sagen? Wie sollte er dem Jungen mit diesen wahrhaft talentierten Händen, welche seinen Körper zum glühen brachten, sagen, dass er mit ihm schlafen wollte? Welche Worte waren in so einer Situation angebracht und welche würden die Erotik zerstören? Harry zauderte, denn er war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, doch da entschied er, dass für ihn nur einen Weg gab.

Harry stoppte die Finger, die gerade seine Brustwarze neckten. Überrascht schaute Draco ihm in die Augen. Harry sah mit einem Lächeln in den Augen zurück. Er führte die Finger an seine Lippen, küsste sie und dann… dann streichelte er mit Dracos Hand seinen Körper nach unten, bis sie in seinem Schoß angekommen war. Zufrieden beobachtete er wie Dracos Wangen von einer Röte überzogen wurden, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, aber Harry war noch nicht fertig. Er beugte sich vor zu Dracos Ohr und hauchte: „Schlaf mit mir."

Es war der einfache, der direkte Weg und hatte den Erfolg, den Harry sich erhofft hatte. Draco erschauderte am ganzen Körper und seine Unterlippe zittere, als er für eine Sekunde seine Augen schloss.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„So sicher, wie wir beide jetzt hier sind."

Was folgte, war die süßeste Verführung seit es Schlagsahne gibt. Mit ihren neugierigen Händen verteilten sie erregt die Sahne auf ihren ganzen Körpern, genossen es zutiefst, sich mit dem glitschigen Süßkram einzucremen und sich gegenseitig dabei noch weiter zu erregen. Immer wieder pressten sie ihre Oberkörper aneinander, um den rutschigen Effekt, den die Sahne auf ihrer Haut hatte, zu erleben. Es fühlte sich betörend an und durch die Wärme ihrer Leiber wurde die Sahne flüssiger, heißer und brachte ihre hitzige Haut zum glühen. Harry und Draco küssten sich heiß, verlangend, nach mehr sehnend und dann als ihre Glieder sich heftig, pochend aneinander pressten, als weder der Gryffindor noch der Syltherin meinte, es noch lange aushalten zu können, hauchte Draco: „Lass uns aus der Wanne klettern."

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um aus dem Sahne gefüllten Becken zu kommen, und noch schneller lag Harry in dem Meer aus Blättern, welches auf dem Boden lag. Kurz dachte Harry, dass die Blatter sich überhaupt nicht kratzig oder pieksend anfühlten, sondern mehr sanft und zart wie Seide, aber Draco der sich über ihn beugte und mit seiner Zunge gekonnt anfing, ihm die Sahne von der Brust zu lecken, lenkte ihn von diesem Gedanken ab. Genüsslich ließ Draco seine Zunge über Harrys Körper gleiten und nahm immer mehr von der Sahne auf. Gründlich befreite er den Körper seines Freundes von der Süßspeise. Lutschte und neckte immer wieder die verhärteten Brustwarzen und mit einem fast diabolischem Grinsen auf den Lippen ergötzte er sich an den lustvollen Lauten, welche Harry ausstieß.

„Draco…", stöhnte Harry und Draco fuhr angestachelt mit seiner Zunge, den Pfad der hinab zum Bauchnabel führte, entlang. Er sah, wie Harry den Bauch einzog und seine Rippenbögen hervortraten. Draco fand den Anblick schlicht entzückend, doch er verweilte nicht lange und wagte sich bis zu Harrys Glied vor. Harry zitterte inzwischen vor Lust. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er so erregt gewesen, nie zuvor war er in so einer Situation gewesen. Einen anderen Menschen mit seinem Körper solche Dinge anstellen, Draco solche Dinge mit seinem Körper anstellen zu lassen, machte in trunken vor Erregung. Er wollte mehr, immer mehr und auch, wenn Harry noch nie mit einem jemandem geschlafen hatte, wusste er doch was er wollte. Er wollte eins mit Draco werden. Ganz und gar mit diesem Jungen verschmelzen. Bevor Draco jedoch seine Bitte vorbringen konnte, wurde er von einer ganz und gar überwältigenden Liebkosung überrascht. Dracos Lippen hatten seinen Schaft umfangen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, sein Körper drängte automatisch dem neugierigen Mund entgegen, der begierig versuchte, immer mehr in sich aufzunehmen. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott", keuchte Harry, „was machst du mit mir, Draco?"

„Ich glaube, das nennt man Fellatio, Harry", sagte Draco, der von Harry abgelassen hatte, nicht ohne ein Schmunzeln auf den geröteten Lippen.

„Du bist unmöglich, Draco", entgegnete Harry und zog selbigen zu sich hoch, wo er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte und als sie sich nach einigen Minuten schwer keuchend von einander trennten war es Harry, der Draco tief in die Augen sah.

„Was ist, Harry?" Scheinbar fühlte der Syltherin sich unter dem intensiven Blick seines Freundes leicht unwohl.

„Nimm mich." Harry war von dem Mut, der diese Worte hervorbrachte selbst überrascht, aber er wusste, er würde sie unter keinen Umständen zurücknehmen, so sehr liebte er Draco und so sehr begehrte er ihn. Draco wollte etwas stammeln und auch wenn es Harry amüsierte den sonst so schlagfertigen Draco ohne Worte zu sehen, drängte sein Körper ihn zum Handeln.

Harrys Hand fand ihren Platz auf Dracos Erektion und massierte sie mit festen auf und ab Bewegungen. Nun war es an Draco laut zu stöhnen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich noch bevor du deinen Spaß hattest."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich so nicht zu meinem Spaß komme?" Harry grinste.

„Ohhh Harry, wenn du mich so ansiehst und dann noch so etwas sagst, würde ich dich am liebsten mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen."

„Dann tue es doch einfach, du Dummkopf."

Wieder fanden ihre Münder zu einander und wieder kämpften ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft, welche keiner erringen konnte. Willig ließ Harry sich von Draco in eine andere Position bringen. Seine Beine lagen jetzt über Dracos Schultern und er wusste, er würde gleich von Draco genommen werden.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest, Harry? Das ist deine letzte Chance."

„Wie oft möchtest du mich das noch fragen? Draco, mache dir keine Gedanken. Verstanden? Hätte ich es nicht gewollt, hätte ich dich wohl kaum darum gebeten." Draco hatte endgültig begriffen und unerfahren, aber behutsam drang er in Harry ein, der ihn mit einem Lächeln willkommen hieß. Kurz verweilte er in seinem Freund, der sich rasch an das ungewohnte Gefühl in seinem Inneren gewöhnte. Langsam nahm Draco sanfte Bewegungen auf und Harry stöhnte vor Lust.

So ungewohnt dieses Gefühl auch war, so unglaublich war es. Harry konnte es kaum fassen, dass er sich selbst so lange um dieses unsagbar schöne Gefühl gebracht hatte, welches Draco in ihm weckte. Er bog sich Dracos Stößen entgegen, umschlang den schlanken Körper mit seinen Armen und drängte Draco so eng an sich, wie er es vermochte. Harrys Körper bettelte um mehr und mehr und Draco war nur zu bereit es ihm zu geben. Stetig den sinnlichen Rhythmus ihrer erregten Körper steigernd, trieben sie sich gegenseitig an. Sie gierten nacheinander in einem nie gekannten Rausch, der sich in einem heißeren, von Lust geprägten Schrei, endgültig entlud.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war ruhig geworden im Vertrauensschülerbad und das einzige, was Harry hören konnte war die inzwischen wieder gleichmäßiger gewordene Atmung von Draco und ihm. Er fühlte sich vollends befriedigt, wenngleich sein Hintern schmerzte. Offenbar hatte er sich etwas überschätzt, aber trotz des Pochens fühlte er sich glücklich und zufrieden. Jedoch machte sich jetzt etwas anderes, etwas Unangenehmes bemerkbar. Seine Haut klebte und fühlte sich pappig an, außerdem begannen die Sahnereste auf seiner Haut zu trocknen, was sich richtig eklig anfühlte. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco das nicht merkte und da fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

„Sag mal Draco, wie hast du eigentlich das Becken so voll mit Sahne bekommen?" Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort, auch wenn er inzwischen schon so seinen Verdacht hatte.

„Ich hab ein paar Leute gebeten bei den Hauselfen vorbeizugehen und Sahne zu holen."

„Was versteht du unter ein paar Leute? So voll wie das Becken ist, muss die halbe Schule unterwegs gewesen sein und was hast du ihnen erzählt, weshalb du die ganze Sahne brauchst?" Erstaunt beobachtete Harry, der sich auf seinen Arm gestützt hatte, wie Dracos im Augenblick ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht noch röter wurde. „Draco?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie viele Leute es waren, ok? Und wofür ich die Sahne brauche habe ich ihnen auch nicht gesagt. Allerdings glaube ich, haben sie sich etwas zusammenreimen können und ich glaube, Onkel Severus hat auch was mitbekommen."

„Ja, das erklärt einiges und hast du deshalb auch mit Goodkin, Johnson und Zabini geredet?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Zufällige Begebenheiten."

„Hm… und du bist sicher, dass du mir nicht hinterher spioniert hast? Ich erinnere mich daran, dich nach dem Abendessen abgehängt zu haben." Nun war es an Draco, Harry anzugrinsen.

„Nein, das mit Goodkin war wirklich ein Zufall und das mit Johnson und Zabini hast du ja nicht versteckt."

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, fühlte sich aber ertappt und an Dracos wissendem Blick sah er, das dieser ihm nicht glaubte. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" Der Blick wurde intensiver. „Ok… Vielleicht… ein bisschen."

„Ich liebe es, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, Harry", säuselte Draco und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „Das zeigt mir, wie sehr du mich liebst und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie betrügen."

„Das rate ich dir auch", brummelte Harry. „Aber zwei Fragen hab ich noch an dich."

„Welche?"

„Erstens findest du die Sahne jetzt nicht auch unangenehm?"

„Doch, schrecklich unangenehm. Wir sollten schleunigst die Badewanne sauber zaubern und dann ein richtiges Bad nehmen und wenn du ein braver Junge bist, zeige ich dir mal den Shampootrick von dem ich gehört habe." Der anzügliche Blick von Draco machte das Harry erschauderte und die gerade abgeflaute Lust, erneut aufkam.

„Das klingt verlockend."

„Und was wolltest du mich noch fragen?"

„Warum hast du dir eigentlich die Mühe mit dem Sahneschleppen gemacht? Du hättest doch einfach den Raum der Wünsche für heute reservieren können."

Draco erstarrte. Sein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal ebenso dumpf wie es bei Crabbe und Goyle meistens der Fall war. Die Gesichtsfarbe von Draco wechselte sekundenschnell von schlagartig weiß in absolutes Feuerrot, das selbst die Weasleys in den Schatten stellte.

„Ich… ich habe überhaupt nicht an den Raum der Wünsche gedacht", gestand der Slytherin und Harry bekam einen Lachanfall, den er, gleichwohl Draco ihn böse ansah, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Slytherin, der alles so gut durchdacht hatte, hatte das wesentlichste übersehen und Harry amüsierte sich königlich.

„Harry", sagte Draco, doch er musste seinen Freund erst auf die Beine ziehen bis er Harrys Gehör bekam, „Weißt du, was auf Verrat steht?"

„Was?"

Draco grinste höhnisch und ein gefährliches Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Langsam machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf Harry zu, welcher nach hinten zurückwich, bis er fast den Rand des Beckens erreicht hatte.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!"

„Oh doch, das werde ich."

„Draco, nein, bitte nicht. Ich werde auch garantiert nicht mehr lachen. Versprochen!"

„Zu spät, Schatz", und mit diesen Worten gab Draco Harry einen Schubs und er landete in der Sahne. Doch Harry wäre nicht Gryffindor, wenn er es sich so ohne weiters gefallen ließe und schon kurze Zeit später hatte Draco eine Ladung Sahne ins Gesicht bekommen. Kampfeslustig sprang Draco ebenfalls ins Becken und eine wilde Sahneschlacht entwickelte sich zwischen ihnen.

Das reinigende Bad würde wohl noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen…

**Ende

* * *

**

So dele, dass war's. Jetzt ist es die FF rum.** smile **Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dieser Geschichte und würde mich über Reviews freuen. **lächel**

Für das Lemon könnte ihr euch übrigens bei meiner lieben Betaleserin Niva bedanken. In der ursprünglichen Version gab es nur ein Lime, aber Niva hat mir so ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, dass ich doch noch eins geschrieben habe. **lächel**

Liebe Grüße euere Amunet

* * *


End file.
